A Late Night Chat
by barsonandrauliska
Summary: Quick one shot possibly more (a few chapters), Just an idea about Barba and Benson in a bar.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a quick read for everyone hope you all enjoy!

He wasn't looking for trouble all Rafael wanted to do was grab a quick drink and head home to catch up on some sleep. He didn't think he would run into her at the bar but sure enough, as soon as his emerald green eyes met her chocolate brown eyes he knew exactly who the woman standing before him was, Sergeant Olivia Benson. Rafael sat in the stool next to her, as he finished his order to the bartender he looked at her,

"Come here often Sergeant?"

"Ha, not even slightly," Olivia replied in the same sarcastic tone.

"I'd recommend something but I don't know what the hell they serve here," Barba smirked.

"Well I'll take that for consideration counselor," Olivia laughed.

"So Liv, in all seriousness, how are you?"

"I'm well, just trying to relax before heading home."

"Yeah I hear you, " Barba said.

A minute later a man approached Olivia and he assumed asked her out, which she gently declined, the middle aged man grabbed her arm and tried to yank her, as he yanked her Olivia grabbed his arm, twisting it around into an arm lock. The man groaned in pain as she let go Barba stood and approached him,

"Touch her again I will have your sorry ass put in jail so fast you won't have a chance to spit your trashy pick up lines and the only thing you'll be seeing is bars."

He gave Barba a dirty look as he got close to his face, giving a dirty look before walking away.

"Well Sergeant, thanks for the entertainment but I think I'll be heading out," Barba said.

"Come on Barba, one more round on me after all you did make that ass leave," Olivia pleaded.

"As long as you're paying," Barba joked.

A few drinks later Olivia turned to Rafael slightly intoxicated and spoke,

"So, Barba, got someone at home?"

"Benson I'm not that drunk to tell you my dirty secrets," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh come on, I'll share if you will," Olivia pleaded again.

"Well, if you're just so interested," Barba started.

"Which I am," Olivia interrupted.

"What can I say, I'm married to the job, so no there's no one at home," Barba chuckled.

"Such a dull personal life for such a vibrant man."

"Well, what about you Sergeant?"

"Oh definitely not, I have Noah now, I have to think about him now," Olivia said.

"Liv, I don't know how you managed to run an entire squad and raise a little boy, but somehow you do, and are both an amazing mother and sergeant."

"Well it's not easy, but I do it because I want to, and I can honestly say, I've never been more happy," Olivia smiled.

"It's about time, if any one deserves happiness it's you," Barba admitted.

"Well thanks, but I can't take all the credit for my life today, you and the everyone in my squad room have helped me get here and I'm so grateful for that," Olivia said.

"You're welcome, but Benson, don't get soft on us, we'll push you around," Barba joked.

"I'll remember that."

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm looking forward to the weekend off, and I'm heading home, and hopefully getting a night of sleep, for a change."

"Well before you go to get you're beauty sleep, I'll share a cab with you," She said while drinking the last sip out of her glass.

"Don't delay me now," he said sarcastically.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

She walked behind him as he hailed the cab and opened the door for her to get in, then paid the driver his fare and hers as well.

"Thanks Barba."

"Yeah, but you're buying coffee next time," he said laughing.

"Hey," Olivia exclaimed.

"We'll discuss this again on Monday because right now this is your stop."

"Well, Rafael Barba goodnight then."

"Goodnight Liv."

"We should do this more often counselor," Olivia suggested.

"I agree Sergeant," Barba said smiling as she exited the cab, leaving him and the cab driver to take him home, as they pulled away he smiled watching her walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

This time she found him, it was his turn to be sitting in a bar, there was something obvious wrong, but Olivia couldn't tell, he hid his emotions too well. She walked up to the stool behind him and sat down, he sensed her presence and turned towards her, at the same time she directed her gaze towards him.

"Barba you up for a squabble?" He chuckled at her choice of words as he remember their discussion just earlier in the week.

"Benson, I uh, I found out my grandmother passed," he stumbled, unsure of his words.

"Oh, Rafael I'm so sorry," she replied placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's wrong, but I can't help but think that if I didn't push her so hard to get out of her home, maybe she would still be here and I know it's ridiculous," Barba sighed.

"Hey, never blame yourself, you did what you did to help her and that's all you can do, blaming yourself won't help you at all, like I said you're a good grandson and I mean that truly."

"Liv, you know, I'm grateful for this pep up, but my mother, the look she gave me when she told me, I can tell she blames herself, but also me for trying to move her away from the place she loves," Barba sighed.

"I'm sure that isn't true," Olivia tried to soothe him.

"But you didn't see her," he said angrily, which made her jump slightly.

"I'm sorry Liv " he looked up at her and she saw a small tear forming in the corner of his eyes.

"It's ok, I understand, I know what it's like to feel responsible for the death of someone you love," Olivia sighed.

"How so?"

"Well, I'm the product of a rape my mother suffered," she started.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push," Rafael said.

"You need to stop apologizing, I'm working through the guilt. Anyways, when I was young I remember my mother drinking heavily on a daily basis, one day she would scream at me and the next she was crying and hugging me. When I found out about my father, I understood how hard it was for her to see me and see my father in me. He was still out there and she had to live with that and the only way she could was by drinking. She died because she was drunk and had an accident and she died."

"Liv, I'm-," he stopped himself before finishing.

"I know you are but Rafael I learned how to deal with the guilt and eventually you will too," she smiled.

"Stay and have a few drinks with me, I'm paying."

"How could I refuse a deal like that," Olivia laughed.

As he order her wine and another scotch for himself Olivia slid her coat off and set it on her lap.

"You know Benson, you have some strange talent of finding me in bars," Barba joked.

"What can I say, I'm a trained officer. Well actually tonight was a coincidence, but I'm glad I ran into you."

"Well, I'm glad you found me, other wise I would be drunk off my ass and fumbling my way home," Barba laughed.

"Gee thanks, glad I could be of service."

"That's not what I meant."

"Barba you need to loosen up a bit, all this sincerity is strange, should I be worried," Olivia joked.

"Call a bus," he said sarcastically.

"That's my line," she replied smiling.

"In all seriousness, you're a good friend Liv."

"You definitely had a lot drinks," Olivia said laughing.

"I'm serious."

"I know, but so are you, you've helped me win cases, you've had my back, helped me through Lewis' trial, helped me adopt Noah, and fight to keep him," Olivia spoke looking directly at him.

"You make me sound ethical," he laughed.

"I'm serious too, and you are, at least behind your charming class," She replied sarcastically.

"Oh charming class?"

"That wasn't me being serious," she laughed.

"I'll remember that Benson."

As they sipped their drinks Olivia noticed a blonde looking over at Barba, she chuckled and Barba glanced at her and asked,

"I know it's not my charm, so what are you laughing at?"

"There's a blonde over at the end of the bar who keeps looking over at you."

"Like you said my personal life is 'dull for such a vibrant man' and besides, blondes aren't my preferred choice," he laughed.

"Oh, so what is?"

"Brunettes," he smiled winking.

Olivia's face grew red at his remark and she knew he was laughing about it, despite his efforts to hide it. Then Olivia saw her chance to embarrass him,

"Well counselor, you appear to be her 'preferred choice' because here she comes."

Olivia smiled as the woman approached as she began flirting with him he looked over at Olivia, know what she was up to.

"Hey handsome," the blonde spoke.

"Hi," Barba spoke back in a casual tone.

"You mind if I stay and chat?"

"Well, you see mi amor is right here," Barba said leaning back showing Olivia, who was shocked.

"Oh my god I'm sorry I didn't realize you were off the market," the blonde said turning to leave.

"Barba that wasn't funny," Olivia said.

"I find it quite comedic," he replied laughing.

"You're such an ass," she said slapping him gently on the shoulder.

"I know," he smirked.

"Well I'm out of jokes for the night, but I'll see you at work," Olivia said as she got ready to leave.

"I'll walk you out."

They walked out of the bar together and Barba hailed her a cab.

"Thanks," Olivia said getting into the car.

"Tell Noah I said hi," Rafael smiled.

"I will, mi amor," this time Olivia smiled as she saw his face turn a slight shade of red.

"Very funny Sergeant."

"I know," she said winking.

"Sabelotodo."

"Well I did learn from the biggest smart ass I know."

"Damn I forget you can understand," he smiled as her cab.


End file.
